1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a core grasping apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A casting core is a mold that is used to form a hollow inside a cast article to be produced. Conventionally, cores are manually placed inside dies. In recent years, however, the increasing accuracy of cast articles has made it increasingly important to dispose cores inside dies with high accuracy. Accordingly, it is more important than ever to develop a technique for disposing cores inside dies with high accuracy.
Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 05-509071 discloses a technique related to a conveyor that conveys casting cores.